Miss Right
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: [VERKWAN] SEVENTEEN SVT FF STORY/ Mengapa harus menjalani seorang diri jika ada yang bersedia menemanimu melakukannya? / Seungkwan hidup seorang diri dan sepertinya dia mulai jenuh dengan kehidupannya. Sampai suatu ketika di pagi yang serba berantakan... /ficlet/1Shot/ONESHOT/Complete/YAOI/BL/Typo/DLDR/RnR juseyo/AU
Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang's back~

Dengan rendah hati mempersembahkan:

 **"Miss Right"**

With VerKwan (VernonxSeungkwan)

 _Fluff, Romance, Drama_

This story is mine. But VerKwan is SVT's and Carat's xD

a/n: Hai! Iseng membuat cerita dengan main cast Vernon dan Seungkwan. Ini VerKwan pertamaku, maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan. Harap dimaklumi. _Happy reading_ yak~

* * *

.

.

.

.

Namaku Boo Seungkwan. Baru saja menginjak tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas. Sosok yang berpikiran sederhana, murah senyum, dan sedikit kaku pada orang asing. Aku tinggal sendirian di Korea Selatan. Kedua orang tuaku ada di Jeju sedangkan _noona_ ku menikah dengan orang luar kota sehingga menetap di kota yang berbeda denganku. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian.

Bangun pukul lima tiap paginya lalu beres-beres rumah. Setelahnya menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihkan diri untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Sehabis pulang sekolah, aku akan bekerja di salah satu restoran cepat saji dekat sekolah –kerja paruh waktu. Sampai hampir tengah malam pulang ke rumah kecilku dan tidur. Terbangun di pagi berikutnya dan melakukan aktifitas rutinku itu terus menerus.

Selalu begitu. Sehingga tak pernah aku yang namanya merasakan yang namanya kesepian. Hidupku sangat monoton dan membosankan. Tetapi sama sekali tak bisa mengubah sedikitpun jadwalku tiap harinya. Terkadang aku akan menghubungi _noona_ ku dan bercerita layaknya remaja putri yang sedang putus cinta. Aku bisa menangis semalaman karena bercerita tentang betapa menyedihkannya hidupku.

Aku tak punya teman dekat. Semua hanya biasa saja. Sehingga jika ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungi _noona_. Tidak mungkin menghubungi orang tuaku karena mereka pasti akan menarikku kembali ke Jeju jika tahu aku tidak bahagia disini. Tidak.. bukan berarti aku menyalahkan nasib. Hanya saja.. terlalu menyakitkan.

 _Tetapi suatu hari setelah malamnya aku menelepon noona sampai pagi..._

"Sial!" umpatku keras saat tak sengaja kakiku terantuk batu yang lumayan tajam di pinggir jalan menuju halter bus. Aku bangun sangat siang pagi ini, aku tidak sempat membersihkan rumah, tidak sempat sarapan, parahnya lagi aku kelelahan karena menangis sepanjang malam. Tidak biasanya aku mengumpat, tetapi sepertinya ini adalah puncak kejenuhan dengan kehidupan monotonku.

Sialan, aku tertinggal bus yang biasa membawaku ke sekolah! Bagaimana ini? Bus selanjutnya akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu! Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berangkat berjalan kaki. Apa boleh buat kan?

Aku akan menyebrang jalan tetapi sialnya –lagi- lampu untuk pejalan kaki telah berubah menjadi merah saat aku telah setengah perjalanan. Sontak saja banyak kendaraan yang mulai menancap gasnya dan beberapa hampir 'menyentuhku'. Aku tetap diam di tengah jalan, aku sangat ketakutan. Tetapi saat jalanan mulai sepi, dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari secepat yang kubisa sampai ke seberang jalan. Tetapi sebuah suara klakson memekakan telinga terdengar menusuk gendang telingaku. Aku hanya menutup mataku.

'TIIIN TIIIN!'

'CKIIIIT'

Suara rem diinjak dengan keras menimbulkan suara decit yang keras. Aku terdiam, aku tak merasakan apapun. Kukira aku sudah tertabrak oleh mobil itu.

"Hai? Maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara yang lembut menanyaiku dengan panik. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku perlahan. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku sudah jatuh terduduk! Aku menoleh cepat pada sumber suara dan-! Damn! Apa aku sudah berada di surga? Jadi aku benar-benar sudah mati?

Ada seorang malaikat tengah menatapku dengan khawatir! Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja jika ada di sampingku. Aku sontak mengangguk dan malaikat itu tampak tersenyum lega. Ada dua kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan senyuman itu. Sangat. Indah.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri? Ah, iya. Aku Hansol Vernon Chwe. Maaf hampir saja menabrakmu," ia berkata lagi. tunggu! Hansol Vernon Chwe? Sejak kapan ada malaikat memiliki nama? Namanya juga unik. Apa malaikat ini dari Korea?

"Apa kau akan menjemputku untuk menuju surga? Apa kau berasal dari Korea Selatan, Tuan Malaikat?" tanyaku bertubi. Kulihat wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Seperti kepiting rebus! Setelahnya ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, bagaikan ia tak bisa tertawa di lain waktu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, bukan untuk ke surga. Kau belum mati, astaga! Seungkwan, ada apa denganmu? Kita sudah terlambat masuk sekolah! Mengapa masih bertanya, tentu saja aku dari Korea, kau lihat kita sedang berada di Seoul kan?"

"Hah? Tuan Malaikat bukan malaikat maut? Akan mengantarku kemana? Kau mengenalku?" tanyaku lagi heran. Beruntungnya diriku ada malaikat yang mengenalku, apalagi setampan dia.

"Boo Seungkwan. Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku teman sekelasmu, astaga! Kita satu kelas, kita juga satu klub seni. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kau tertinggal bus, kan? Aku biasa melihatmu naik bus saat berangkat ke sekolah. Makanya jangan sibuk dengan duniamu sendri saat di kelas," Hansol terkekeh geli. Aku tidak membayangkan seberapa merahnya aku saat ini. aku dapat merasakan dengan pasti wajahku memanas.

"Tetapi kalau kau ingin aku jadi malaikatmu juga tak masalah. _I'll be your guardian angel, forever.. My miss right_ ," ucapan Hansol yang terakhir itu membuatku hampir pingsan karena saking senangnya. Dan hari itu.. kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi jarang menelepon kakakku. Seminggu sekali mengiriminya e-mail berisi keadaanku. Dan aktifitasku masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Namun, berbeda situasi.. aku tidak akan mengeluh kesepian lagi mulai sekarang. Karena ada sesosok malaikat tampan yang datang untuk mengisi hari-hariku.

Aku masih bangun pukul lima tiap paginya lalu beres-beres rumah. Setelahnya menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihkan diri untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Sehabis pulang sekolah, aku akan bekerja di salah satu restoran cepat saji dekat sekolah –kerja paruh waktu. Sampai hampir tengah malam pulang ke rumah kecilku dan tidur. Akan tetapi, ada saatnya aku akan sengaja terlambat bekerja hanya untuk sekedar berbincang sebentar bersama Vernon. Terkadang Vernon mampir ke restoran tempatku bekerja lalu kita akan berkencan tiba-tiba, berakhir dengan Heechul hyung yang jadi manager galak itu memarahi kami. Pernah juga kami saling bertukar pesan sampai pagi dan terlambat masuk kelas bersama.

Karena mulai dari pagi yang kacau itu.. kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

END

* * *

Hai? Gimana ceritanya? Pasti kurang yak? Maap deh.. besok diperbaiki lagi, tapi... jangan lupa review ya? satu review sangatlah berarti hehe..

Hai.. ada yang menunggu Rough? Maap yak kelamaan, sedang dalam proses pembuatan dan hampir end. Jadi sabarlah sedikit lagiii

HEI CARATS! URI SVT.. MENANG KEMARIN TANGGAL 4 #SEVENTEEN1stWIN #PrettyU1stWIN UGHH~ CHUKKAEYO BAHAGIA MASAAAA... BAHKAN WAKTU LIAT VIDEONYA UGH~ LANGSUNG NANGIS NANGIS APALAGI LIAT HOSHI JADI SPEECHLESS GITU :") /maaf capslock/

trus mereka juga menang untuk kedua kalinya.. itu kebanggaan yang luar biasa :D pdahal hoshi kaga nangis lagi tapi saya malahan yang nangis wks..

Ayo dukung seventeen terus yaaaa~ uri leader.. , Hoshi, and Woozi sudah bekerja keras untuk ini. ah tidak, mereka semua sudah bekerja keras atas ini :'D heii~ mereka juga ngecover U nya SUJU dan bikin galau :')

Maaf ya malah curhat karna demi apa.. saya bangga menajdi carat :D kalian gimana?

Jangan lupa berbagi cerita di kolom review. Kritik dan saran tentang cerita ini sangat diterima :)

* * *

 **With love,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
